One-shot Collection
by Needle Gunner
Summary: I'll upload rewritten versions of my Nisekoi one-shots on Instagram here. It's in an AU where Bonyari High has an established cadet corps. Raku, Shuu, Kosaki and Tsugumi are all in it. Reviews and suggestions always welcome.


**Yo, Needle Gunner here. I decided the other day to start rewriting and posting my Nisekoi one-shots on Instagram here. As per usual, constructive criticisms and comments are welcome, but please, make your reviews longer than "Nice chapter, I liked it" or something similar. At least elaborate on what you like and don't like about the chapter, and how can I improve on my writing overall. Enjoy.**

* * *

"It might have taken me years of waiting and deep thought, and months of enduring hard training under your wing, but now that I have the strength and confidence to do so, I just wanna say that... Ever since we were in junior high, ever since we became friends, even long before we made that promise..."

What she said next ensured that things between me and Kosaki will never, ever, be the same again.

"Raku-kun... I love you. I love you. I love you. I always had, and always will."

Tears streamed down her face as she managed to spit it out once and for all.

The words felt like a shot to the gut. Time froze as I tried to sort out exactly what Kosaki said. I just stared at her while she buried her beautiful face into her palms to hide her tears. And then I realized that this was no more than a full-on love confession. I managed to drop my bag onto the floor and snap out of whatever I was going through.

"Raku-kun, are you... alright? I... I'm sorry if I made you feel bad... It's just that I-I-I wanted to tell you how I really felt about you for so long... Please forgive me, Chitoge-chan..."

I could no longer hold my self back. I grabbed the girl infront of me and hugged her tightly.

" It's fine, it's fine. Everything will be just fine. Everything will be just fine... Because I feel the same way about you, Kosaki... I love you too, but... I know that I'm not the type of guy you deserve, and that I don't deserve you. We both know that I've wanted to be a soldier ever since, and that's why I became an officer. Truth be told, I joined also because I wanted to be the kind of guy that you would want to be with. Not that it matters now, and we haven't entered into my situation with Chitoge yet."

I tried as hard as I can to hide my tears, but my voice was already teetering on the edge.

"I followed you into the Cadet Corps for the same reason as you, Raku-kun... I also wanted to be the type of girl you wanted to be with... And Chitoge-chan loves you as much as I do, Raku-kun... So please, stop pursuing me and stay with Chitoge-chan. It's enough that we've expressed our feelings for each other like this... Please, make Chitoge-chan happy... Do it for me..."

I hugged Kosaki even tigher, reassuring her that everything will end up fine. I felt a single tear fall down my left cheek and land onto the beret rolled into my left shoulder loop.

"B-but... I know that someone else has gotten inside your heart, Raku-kun... So, who is she? Is she... Is she Chitoge-chan?"

Time paused for a moment as my mind and my heart tried to settle on a single answer to her question. It's true, I did love Kosaki, but Chitoge was the one who was always by my side, even if she was mostly there to just piss me off and try to beat me up just like the old days. But at the same time, everytime she was with me,

"I'm sorry, Kosaki, I really am, but I... I love Chitoge. For real. No, seriously. I love Chitoge."

" I knew it... You love Chitoge-chan more than you love me, Raku-kun... But I just can't keep hiding my feelings for you forever, so... I'm sorry, Raku-kun! I'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

"It had to happen someday, but not like this... Are you really okay with me and Chitoge together, even if it breaks your heart? Kosaki..."

"*sobs* It's fine, Raku-kun, it's fine... Chitoge-chan has done so much for me, and I don't think I've done enough to repay her so... Thank you, Raku-kun... Thank you for the times we have spent together... Thank you so much... *cries, see Chitoge running towards them*"

"Kosaki-chan! *turns to Raku* You dumb bean sprout! What have you done to her?! You made her cry for Pete's sake!"

"Y-ya see, Chitoge... People just went and confessed their feelings in front of us and she just cried at the sight of-"

"Raku-kun and I confessed to our feelings for each other, but I just told him that you love him just as much as I do, Chitoge-chan... And he just realized that he loves you too... I'm sorry, Chitoge-chan... I'm sorry..."


End file.
